


Only a crush

by CharvelleTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas hears the rumour that Dean, his crush for many years, came out as bi, he panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a crush

Castiel was right before a panic attack.  
He tried to breathe steadily and leaned his back against the cold stone wall behind him.  
He was hiding behind the gym and was waiting for the school break to be over.

It has been a good day - well, maybe not good, but okay. Bearable.  
Then he heard the rumour. The rumour which turned into a fact.  
Dean, his best friends for the last three years, has come out as bisexual.

Dean, the most gorgeous and beautiful guy Cas knew; Dean who started protecting Cas from bullies; Dean, the cool popular kid who got along with everyone; Dean who was much geekier and dorky on the inside which he only let out when he and Cas were alone; Dean whose eyes had the most startling and breathtaking green; Dean, the guy Castiel was completely in love with.

Cas has been okay with that - they were friends, he could be with Dean and it wasn't awkward.  
Cas kept his feelings a secret because he didn't want to destroy their friendship and he didn't mind Dean not reciprocate his feelings. His best friend was a crush - unreachable, untouchable. A far away dream.  
There was no chance Dean would ever feel the same way because he was straight - well, but apparently now he wasn't.  
And Cas panicked.

He was angry at himself that his hopes instantly rose up. Dean hasn't changed, he just came out - but Cas had a feeling that things would be different between them now.  
Dean sometimes used to be a bit flirty with Cas, but he always thought it was a joke - you know, straight best friends being straight best friends.  
But now Cas could never be sure if - bullshit!

He hit himself on the forehead which actually hurt a little bit. But he had to come back to reality. Dean just came out, that had nothing to do with Castiel himself! Why was he so self-centered?!  
He hated himself and his strong feelings for Dean.

After another minute of inner struggle he sighed heavily and started his way back to school - only to instantly bump into Dean around the next corner.

„Woah, Cas! There you are!“ Dean beamed at him but Cas could still see that he nervous by the way he ran his fingers through his hair.  
„I was looking for you.“

„Yeah, sorry“, said Cas, avoiding eye contact.

Dean cleared his throat. „Um, are you alright? You probably heard...“

Cas just nodded again. He didn't know what to say.

„So...“ Dean started again. „Is it okay with you?“

Cas looked up and saw honest concern and also a hint of real fear in Dean's eyes. It was really important to him what Cas thought and he instantly felt ashamed for running away and hiding like a coward.

„Of course, Dean. It's fine!“ He saw Dean's face relax and his smile widen.  
„It's just... a bit complicated for me, you know?“ Cas continued and his heart almost broke when he saw Dean's smile fade away again and the expression of shock in his face.

„So you... think it's weird... that I also like guys?“ Dean asked and his voice sounded kinda shaky.

Now Castiel looked shocked and almost laughed because of this stupid misunderstanding.  
„What?? No! No, not in that way! Dean, I'm not a homophobic piece of shit, you know that.“

Dean laughed quietly and seemed relieved, but there was still confusion in his look.  
„But why is it complicated then?“

Cas took a deep breath and tried to sort his thoughts. He had to tell him, Dean deserved that. He had to be honest.  
„It's complicated... because I like you.“

There was a moment of silence and Cas looked at his shoes, his heart loudly pounding in his chest. As he finally managed to look at Dean again, he saw the face of his crush lighten up and an expression of pure happiness and adoration in his look.

„Oh Cas“ he said and next thing Castiel knew was Dean wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.  
„You idiot“ Dean said quietly and now Cas was the confused one.

As much as he wanted to stay in that hug forever, he pulled back and asked a bit offended: „Why am I an idiot?“  
Dean laughed and the sound of it send a shiver through Castiel's spine.

„Cas“ Dean said and cupped his face with both hands which lead to Castiel's heart stop beating for a second. „I like you too.“  
They looked at each other and Cas felt his cheek turning bright red.

The meaning of what Dean just said sank into his brain and a big balloon of happiness started to blow up in his stomach.  
He let himself fall into Dean's arms again and buried his face in his shoulders. Dean wrapped his arms around him again.

„I'm sorry“ Cas murmured into Dean's crook of the neck. „I feel so embarrassed. I panicked.“  
Dean chuckled and gently patted Castiel's head. „No problem.“

They stayed like that for another minute, then Dean looked him in the eyes and said: „How about friday, hm? 8 o'clock. At Harvelle's?“  
Cas tilted his head. „You mean... as a date?“  
Dean nodded and Castiel smiled happily. „Sure.“

They walked back to school, their fingers intertwined. Castiel could get used to that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: honestlyhaunted.tumblr.com


End file.
